


No Real Title, Korra Just Being a Seductive Dork

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Seduction, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: With her newfound sexual confidence, she's certainly keeping Asami on her toes. ;)
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 27
Kudos: 159





	No Real Title, Korra Just Being a Seductive Dork

Ever since they had come back from the beach, Korra had been trying to figure out all kinds of different ways to come onto Asami with her newfound confidence - and let’s just say she had been getting a bit… _creative._

***

One evening while Asami was in the shower, washing her hair, she heard the shower curtain open and close with a blast of cool air. She opened her eyes to find Korra, very much in the nude, had decided to join her.

“What! Fancy seeing you here,” she said as she threw her hands up in mock surprise. “Of all places, really.” She shook her head in pretend disbelief. “I’m truly just as shocked as you are.” When she saw Asami’s grin, she joined her in the water, massaging the shampoo into her hair for her. “Well, while I’m here…” she murmured against Asmai’s lips before kissing her slow and deep.

***

On a walk through the woods one day across Korra’s property (she had inherited a few hundred acres), Korra was in the middle of telling Asami how her family had gotten so much land in the first place. “When the settlers came through and started taking Native American land, my ancestors went to the people who had been ‘given’ this land and asked if they could continue to live here in peace,” she said as she held Asami’s arm, helping her over a fallen tree. “Luckily, the settlers were compassionate people and agreed. We’ve been here ever since, and since my parents moved for my dad’s work, it’s just me now.”

With the leaves crunching underneath their feet, the sun dappling light through the leaves, everything just so gorgeously green - Asami’s eyes moved back and forth, appreciating the land's beauty. “Wow. That’s actually really cool that they -”

She was interrupted by Korra putting a firm hand on her shoulder. “ _Shhh.”_

On high alert, Asami glued her eyes to Korra’s face, looking for any kind of clue as to what was going on. Quickly and silently, Korra grabbed her hips and backed her up against a large oak tree, dramatically peering around. “Bear season. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The fact that Korra had pushed her entire body up against hers, pressing her into the tree behind her, hadn’t even registered. “Do we need to run? Climb a tree? What -” but Korra silenced her frantic whisper with a finger to her lips.

There was an urgency behind Korra’s eyes that was unsettling her. Shouldn’t they be doing _something?_

She watched Korra’s face twitch before she regained her composure, but she knew that spark in her eyes all too well. She was willing to bet that there was no bear at all, but she’d play along.

“Okay, here’s the plan. We need to unbutton our shirts so that it’ll mix our scents and, uh… confuse the bear? Um… _damn._ Didn’t think this one through enough,” she giggled into Asami’s neck. “You just look _too cute_ in my flannel, and I just can’t help myself.”

Asami looked down at the blue plaid before replying suggestively, “Well, you want it back?” She bit her lip, knowing full well that Korra couldn’t resist it. She’d never had sex in the woods before, but hey. First time for everything, right? And since no one was around…

In response, Korra cheesed the biggest smile at her before kissing her and moving her fingers to the bottom buttons, slowly working her fingers up her middle, letting her fingers graze against her skin. “Maybe just for a minute.”

***

In the middle of typing out a financial report to her investors, Asami’s fingers stalled when she heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway. It was late, and as usual, she’d worked herself to death. She was sure that Korra was going to try to coax her into turning in for the night, but what she wasn’t prepared for was _how_ she was going to do it.

She heard her come in and lean against the doorframe, but she didn’t look up as she was trying to get out just one more paragraph. Korra cleared her throat, so she glanced up at her and did a double take.

Korra stood in front of her, naked as a jaybird, yet the picture of nonchalance. “Hey, have you seen my clothes? Can’t seem to find them _anywhere,_ it’s just the weirdest thing.” She turned around, making a show of peering up and down the hallway, finally cocking her hip to one side and giving a small shake of her head. “Oh well, didn’t mean to interrupt,” she said with a wink and a smirk thrown over her shoulder before walking away.

Slowly, she closed her laptop and sighed. She was a dork, alright. But she was starting to know Asami better than anyone.

***

Sitting on the couch, both reading their respective books, Korra shut hers aggressively and huffed. Her legs were slung over Asami’s, and she hadn’t even noticed that she’d been tracing absentminded doodles across Korra’s ankle with her finger.

She looked up at her girlfriend, slightly confused. “Want to talk about it?” She knew that sometimes the emotions of a story hit Korra a bit too hard, so maybe that was it.

Korra quirked a brow, as if she’d just had a brilliant idea and was a little too impressed with herself. “I do want to talk about it, but it’s kind of a secret.”

Asami closed her own book, turning her own body towards her, showing her intrigue. “Oh yeah? And can I be trusted with said secret?”

Taking her hand, Korra moved it in a way to encourage Asami to trail her fingers up her leg a little higher. “Maybe, just maybe. If you can guess the password, that is.”

“Password?” Her fingers made it up to her upper thigh, and she saw her blush creeping right up along with it.

“Yep. For someone as smart as you, I think it should be fairly simple to guess,” she moved her fingers up a little higher, almost to where her legs met. “It’s, um, only…” she choked back a laugh, desperately trying to maintain her air of seriousness and failing miserably. “Two digits.”

She could never take herself seriously, and Asami loved that about her.

Thank _god_ the blinds were closed.

***

As much as she loved Korra and all of her dorkiness, there was something decidedly different about the way she came onto her when she was serious, when her need for her was most unmasked.

Walking through the door, she didn’t even have time to remove her heels before Korra rushed through the house, an almost pained look on her face. “Hey, sweet-”

But Korra didn’t let her finish. With the utmost urgency, she kissed her _hard,_ her usual sweetness abandoned. She gripped Asami in all the right places, making it all too obvious what she wanted, and she was all too ready to comply.

Asami happened to be wearing a pantsuit today, which really worked to their favor when Korra picked her up by her legs. Wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist, she let herself be carried towards the bedroom, doing her damndest to not let her lips leave her love’s.

The sheer thrill that shot through Asami’s entire body and soul when Korra expressed her need in _this_ way just might make this act of seduction her favorite of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't pick a favorite snippet from this one, but this was fun. What do y'all think, which one was best? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and encouraging me to keep writing these two dorks. <3


End file.
